Let's Stay Together
by RaiKimLover
Summary: A re-edit of my first story Don't Leave me Rai, because it sucked soo bad. I assure you, this RaiKim is much better. I invite everyone to compare them. Kimiko follows Rai to Brazil after he storms off, when he isn't promoted to apprentice.


I have no ownership of XS. I wish I did though. Re-make of Don't Leave Me Rai!

Setting: After everyone except Raimundo gets promoted to Apprentice.

Instead of going to Wuya, Raimundo decides to return to Brazil.

Raimundo's POV

"Rai, it's alright, you'll get promoted soon enough, I promise," Kimiko was saying to me with a caring smile.

"How can it be alright? Even a little? I'm not an Apprentice like the rest of you, just because of one stupid mistake." I replied, my temper mounting. Just because of one lapse in judgement. I turned away, knowing I wasn't coming back. I was running away.

Kimiko seemed to know this. My back to her, she yelled at me. "RAI!", she screamed behind me.

Then I did something, another stupid thing. I yelled at Kimiko. Turning back for a moment, I yelled with all my voice. "NO! I'm sick of this place. I should've never left Brazil!" Looking back, I saw the look on her face. Her face was stricken, filled with pain. I knew Kimiko and I were close, but I'm sure she would get over me eventually. After all, her strength is one of the things I fell in love with.

If this was what I got for being wrong, I wouldn't ever make that mistake again. Taking advantage of the fact that everyone was shocked on my outburst, I ran into the Shen-Gong-Wu vault. Going down the spiral stairs, I reached into the stone drawer, pulling out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"One way trip to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil," I muttered. "Golden Tiger Claws!" I yelled, quickly slicing the air, the vortex appeared. For a moment, I analyzed what I was doing. I decided this was the best thing for me, no, for all of us, if I just left. Without looking back, I stepped into the portal.

Stepping out of the vortex, I came out into the busy market streets of Rio. Home sweet home, I thought, happy to be home, even under my current circumstances. As I walked, I noticed a flyer on a post. It was advertising my family's circus. Thank God for small wonders. Thinking of home, I used the Claws again, and when I stepped out for the second time, I came upon my brothers practicing for the show.

Upon seeing me, my brother Jake's mouth dropped. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, coming over to me. "Why are you here?" What happened to the whole Xiaolin thing?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? The good news is that I'm here to stay." I hoped he didn't ask anymore questions.

"Whoo-hoo!" My other younger brother Eric screeched. "Now you can do the high wire act tonight. No one does it like you do!"

"You know it," I said, adding a laugh. It was really good to be home.

-Back at the Temple- Kimiko's POV

I cannot believe that Raimundo left! That stupid, egotistical, jackass never thinks of anyone else but himself sometimes. Now it was my job to get him back. I shook my head. Boy, did I know how to pick them. Admittedly, I love Raimundo to pieces, but not just in a best friend way. More like I-want-you-to-take-me-in-your-arms way. Stuffing some necessities into one of my larger handbags, I ran into the courtyard to find Dojo. Upon previous inspection, it seemed that Raimundo had taken the Golden Tiger Claws. So that option was out.

I found Dojo sitting next to a flower bed. "Dojo," I cried. "I need you to take me to Brazil."

"Why?" The ancient dragon asked, eyeing me with caution.

"I, um, well, you see...the thing is..." I trailed off. I didn't want to profess my love for Raimundo to a nosy dragon.

"The truth Kimiko," he asked, giving me a glare.

I sighed. "Okay. I want to go get Raimundo. I want him to come back."

"See, not so hard is it," Dojo asked as he transformed into his true form. "Hop on, kid. Next stop: Brazil!"

Raimundo's POV -Back in Brazil-

"Raimundo!" A familiar voice called from behind me. It was my Mom, Aurora Pedrosa. Turning to her, I was enveloped in her arms. "I've missed you so much," my Mom told me.

"Me too," I agreed, realizing it was true.

"Will you be staying long?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah," I said, somewhat disappointed. "I've decided to leave the temple."

"Well that's a shame. But if it's what you've decided, I won't stop you. What about Kimiko?" my Mother asked, continuing to interrogate me.

I sighed. "I don't think it's going to work out."

My Mom frowned. "Well, alright. You know what is best for you. So," my Mom began, giving 

me a smile, "Are you up for a slot in our performance tonight?"

I gave a smile. I was actually excited. I really had to bury the past. "Yeah, Mom. I have nothing better to do."

"Oh good," my Mother said, giving me a smile. But I could tell she was worried about me.

Kimiko's POV

"Here we are," Dojo said, as I jumped off his back. Glancing around, I was somewhere near the beach. I could see a market place a little ways off.

"Thanks Dojo. I'll come back with Raimundo," I promise."

"I have faith in you, kid," Dojo replied before he flew off. Once I saw him disappear, I glanced around. I was virtually alone, in a foreign continent. Good thing was smart, and I had my fire power. Making my way towards the market place, I stopped at a vendor who was selling clothes. Somehow, I didn't think my trendy Japanese outfit would work here. Managing to buy a skirt and a shirt from the vendor, I was feeling pretty good. The skirt was nice, a gypsy style, a pure red with gold sequins across it. There was a matching red shirt, tunic length, with a small v-neck. Changing in a nearby restaurant, I bought myself a snack. Walking out of the restaurant, I saw a young boy passing out flyers. Taking one, I skimmed the flyer. This was Raimundo's family circus. The one he was always telling me about. Most of the time, the stories were extremely funny. I knew where I was going tonight. I only wished I had more time to prepare.

Raimundo's POV

I was behind the stage, preparing for the performance. But I was not happy. "Mom, I whined," do I have to do this with her?"

"Oh please Raimundo, don't be such a drama queen. She's been a friend of the family for a long time."

"Fine." I grinded out. "But I'm not happy about it." I was now stuck with doing a performance with Sandra. She wasn't exactly the best company. She was a bubbly, too talkative blond, who had a crush on me. And she spared no expense in making sure I, and everyone else knew it. Talk about having no dignity.

On stage I heard the announcer talking to the crowd. "All right people. We have a special act in place for you tonight!"

I prepared myself, and finally, Sandra made her appearance. Cutting it a little too close, don't you think? Standing behind the curtain, we waited for our cue.

"Please welcome our opening act. Brazil's own Raimundo and Sandra. They'll be doing the tight 

wire act, so let's give them a round of applause.

"The show must go on," I muttered as I walked out on stage with Sandra. As we were being introduced to the crowd, I stopped short. I could've sworn I had seen a flash of red and of raven black hair. There was only one person I knew the could really be fire incarnate. But it couldn't be her. She cared, but not that much. Not enough to come all the way here. Sighing, I made my way over to the ladder.

Kimiko's POV

That was close. I prayed he hadn't seen me. I watched as Raimundo climbed the ladder, a beautiful blond following behind him. It had to be a sister, it was always a sister. Once on the top platform, he effortlessly lifted the girl -Sandra- to his shoulders.

Then he began walking, slowly, but gracefully across the thin wire. His face showed no fear at all, only deep concentration. I watched, silent, thinking that a single noise could break the spell that the high wire act was having on the crowd. As Raimundo teetered near the middle, a collective gasp went through the crowd. I watched as he call forth a gush of wind, which help steady him. I knew this was what happened, considering the way he muttered it, just loud enough for someone to hear, if they knew what to listen for, and God knows I've heard it enough.

Almost done now, Sandra stood up on his shoulders, jumping off and doing a flip in the air, landing steps in front of Raimundo. Both then climbed down, as the crowd burst into applause, so loud it was almost deafening. Raimundo and Sandra, after taking a bow, left the stage. I watched the rest of the acts go by, with only half interest. When the performances were finally over, I knew it was time to talk to Raimundo.

Raimundo's POV - Circus Trailer (AN: Yes, he has a circus trailer.)

"Raimundo, you were great today!" My mother exclaimed.

"Thanks Mom." I said, but sighed. I thought I was going to be happy now that I was back, but it sure wasn't turning out that way.

"Honey, I think we need to talk." My mother told me, her smile very motherly.

"Oh come on Mom," I objected. I really didn't want to talk.

"Raimundo Pedrosa! You will listen to your mother!" She said sternly, using my full name. "Why would you leave the temple? I thought you were having so much fun."

"I was Mom, but then..." I ended up going into the whole Mala Mala Jong story and how I hadn't been promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice.

"Isn't what you feel for Kimiko worth it? Do you really think you can forget her so easily?" My 

mom continued, dead serious. I could tell she was angry at me. I wasn't usually like this.

"No. But I'll try." I replied, my voice emotionless and dead. Taking that as a sign my mother left.

Moments later, a knock came again. It was probably Sandra. I didn't even turn around when the door opened. Seconds later, I felt a strong presence behind me. It reminded me of Kimiko. Turning around, I saw Kimiko dressed in fire red, looking as pretty as ever, except for the frown on her face.

"Uh...hi Raimundo." She began uncertainty lining her words.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep the venom from my own voice.

"I want you to come back with me to the Temple." She said, rather blunt.

I shook my head. "I can't Kim. How could I ever go back there, being non-apprentice material and all?"

"No one thinks you're a failure Raimundo. I know your upset, but we all miss you!"

"Yeah, right." I said, not really sure where this was all going.

"Especially me." Kimiko said, with a small whisper.

I came closer to her. "Really?" I asked.

"I love you. And the thought of you leaving and never coming back would kill me. So I suggest we take the Claws and go back home." Kimiko said in one breath, some blatantly blunt, it almost killed me. She was really mad at me.

"You...really love me?" I asked, nearly stuttering like I was in grade school.

She gave a nod. Almost like it didn't matter. Cupping her face in my hands, I kissed her. Our first kiss, and I continued kissing her until we broke apart. Kimiko had a truly adorable blush on her cheeks. "In case that wasn't enough of a clue, I love you too," I told her.

"I thought you'd say that." Going over to the table, she grabbed the Claws. Come on, let's go home." She had a big smile on her face.

After saying my goodbyes, we traveled in the vortex, coming out in front of the gates of the Temple. I was beginning to feel nervous. Kimiko seemed at ease, and I tried to match her mood. "It will be fine." Kimiko said, not even looking at me. She was always good at sensing other peoples feelings.

Seeing Clay and Omi first, I said some greetings to them. Now I just had to see Master Fung. In 

seconds, I was right in front of him.

"Welcome back Raimundo." Master Fung said, truly stoic.

"Sorry about leaving Master Fung. I'm really sorry."

"I know you are, I can sense it. You needed time to think, and like I knew, you made the right choice."

"Thanks for that Master Fung," I said. For the first time, I realized where my true home was.

Later

Kimiko and I walked through the interweaving gardens of the Temple, hand in hand. "I'm really happy your back Raimundo." Kimiko said, finally giving a smile, after telling me she wasn't mad at me. At least for the moment.

"Me too," I said, equally easygoing.

"Never leave me again, okay?: Kimiko asked.

"I won't. Not ever." I replied, giving her a kiss to seal the deal.

-

--

Boy. That was a lot of work to re-edit this story. Now listen, I'm going to keep up Don't Leave me Rai for a bit, just so people can compare, and then, when I want to, I'll take it down. This will be the replacement. I think I did a really good job this time. I was getting a little bored with flicking between this story and that one. Now it's over. Yay! Make sure to read the new chapter of Dangerous Memories!

-RaiKimLover


End file.
